cahill reunion : nothings changed
by aweksomelucian13
Summary: disclaimer : i own nothing of the 39 clues and any other real life thing written here. another cahill reunion ! but not many changes are taking place in the reunion ...or are there ? amian natan hamead ...and well lots of fun . first fanfic im writing please read and review ! any improvemets are always welcome :) T just in case
1. Chapter 1

"run ! " I screamed. "come on ! you can do it! almost there ! just one more move and..." the screen went blank. "what happened ? what the- " I turned around and see someone laughing and that smirk it's... HER !

"my turn for the TV now 'Daniel'" , she said giving that very annoying kabra smirk of hers. "what was that for?! Couldn't you see that I was in the final level of ninja gaiden 2: the way of the shadow ?! that was the boss level ! "

"really? oh im soo sorry ...not ! anyway the new season of fashion disaster awaits me . now if you will , step aside " she said giving another one of her kabra smirks and put the fashion channel on. man that girl gets on my nerves like hell . this is the third time no wait thrillion th time she has done this ! and this is just the beginning of the cahill family reunion ! and I can't wait longer.

I left the screening room and went of to my awesome ninja cave (my room in other words )..."sorry amy I tried to be nice...but you can't stop a ninja lord from taking revenge . let the fun begin " I said to myself . wont this be an awesome reunion or what ? 


	2. Chapter 2

amy's pov I was enjoying my day reading an amazing book on the history of princess diana in the library in the cahill mansion. it was soooo peaceful and quiet . no screaming no shouting. There was nothing at all. like I said WAS . now its all I hear . Another cahill reunion and that means another reason why I won't get any rest at all . as if the clue hunt and vespers wasn't enough. sure it happend a year ago but it's hard to get by.

"hello,love" I heard a silky british accent behind me . it was HIM . I turned and faced him. "hello ian" yup not going to stutter this time. im sure that suprised him .  
>"another reunion. whats new this year?" he asked. "I actually have no idea. Fiske just told us that we are having a reunion and nothing more" I replied and it was actually true.<p>

"any trust exercises like last time?"

"I hope not. how did you find me anyway?"

"not your best hiding spot. everyone knows your up here"

"everyones here already?"

"you hear the screaming and shouting don't you?"

" is dan down stairs also?"

"yes everyone including dan. we are waiting down stairs for you, love."

"don't call me love!"

"It didn't bother you the first time I said it" and he gave his famous kabra smirk . we both went down stairs without saying a word. here goes nothing.

how did it all start anyway ?


	3. Chapter 3 how it all started

FLASHBACK 8:00 am

"AMY , DAN ! BREAKFAST IS READY ! " nellie shouted while dancing to her tunes on her I pod. "LIVING LA VIDA LOCA OH YEAH !" . She placed the dishes of pancakes on the dining table . Fiske came in with the newspaper and took a seat . "todays the day" sighed Fiske. "what day is it unlce Fiske ?" asked Amy who heard him while coming down stairs. "oh, lets wait for dan to come now shall we ? I shall tell you then" replied Fiske. Amy took her seat and started eating her pancakes while Fiske was going through the paper and nellie searching for saladin somewhere in the house. "READY OR NOT HERE I COME! PANCAKES !" screamed Dan running down the stairs. "Dan ! " amy hissed "dont run down the -"

*thud* *thud* *thud*

"stairs." amy sighed . "that was awesome!" dan said grinning from side to side . he took his seat and started eating his pancakes...of course topped with lots of syrup. just your typical day at the cahill mansion . "so uncle Fiske, what day is it today ?" asked amy. "zuh , ifs fusay vot opher pay coul ish fee" replied dan stuffed with pancakes in his mouth . "what? " asked amy dan swallowed . "I said duh, its tuesday what other day could it be ?" "dweeb" muttered amy "uncle Fiske?" Fiske looked up from his paper . "oh umm yes. " he folded the paper up. "now as you know its been a year since you've seen everyone . The last time was when the vespers attacked and so I've decided to keep a cahill family reunion." he paused, waiting for them to digest what he had just said . they both sat there just staring at Fiske then slowly turned to each other then again back to Fiske . a minute passed...nothing was said...nothing happened ! no screaming no shouting no 'fiske how could you ?' and 'uncle fiske a reunion? not a reunion!' there was nothing! "oh okay." said amy and continued eating her pancakes. dan nodded and went back to eating. now it was fiske who just sat there staring at them. there was no reaction ? how come ? "this...isn't... surprising... you both ?" asked fiske stunned.  
>"well of course not " said amy looking up at him<p>

"how come?"

"because the last time we had one ...which was after the clue hunt wasn't as bad as we thought it would be and the vesper thing has just brought us all closer"

"you do realise that we are all almost practically friends right?" said dan jumping into the conversation.

"friends?" asked fiske confused.

"I said almost" replied dan.

"and I think almost all of us are mature enough to handle ourselves" chimed in amy.

fiske rubbed his temples. "well in that case I must tell you that unlike the previous reunion I will not be there. I have an important madrigal business to attend in Canada. im leaving in two hours."

"thats alright ...I mean nellie's still there...right?" dan said slowly.

"umm well nellie's going off to the maldives for a vacation and she's leaving tonight." fiske waited for their reaction . this time there was an explosion of it !

"what! fiske your leaving us alone ! with them!"

"there are cobras that are going to be here!"

"poisons!"

"unsupervised!"

"we're just 17 and 14 !"

"FISKE !" they both shouted at the same time. "well you did say your mature enough didn't you ? " asked fiske. amy looked down a bit embarrassed. "and they are coming in about two hours " fiske continued . "what the-" dan said looking at his watch "two hours! that isn't enough time for me to finish playing ninja gaiden 2: the way of the shadow !" and with that dan shot up the stairs to his room.

amy ran up after him "dan ! promise me no pranks ! "

"yea yea as long as I get to finish my game ! " yelled back dan . amy ran to the library and shouted out to fiske "im hiding in the library ! dont tell anyone im in here !"

fiske sighed. just then nellie entered the dining room grinning from side to side and holding saladin in her arms "well how did they take the news ?" "actually much better than I thought they would" replied fiske.

"wait till they find out what you planned for them"

"its a good thing im going to go to Canada then"

"and its a good thing im off to maldives. dont want to know whats going to happen next"

and they both parted their ways. who knows whats in store ? 


End file.
